Zeit für ein Duell!
by Luzifer666
Summary: INTERAKTIV: Wähle selbst deinen Charakter, triff eigene Entscheidungen über deinen Weg, bestreite starke Duelle und kämpf dich bis an die Spitze!
1. Prolog

**

* * *

**

Zeit für ein Duell!

* * *

**Genre:** Interaktiv

**Disclaimer**: Keiner der hier angeführten Charas (ausgenommen Yuji und Ciara Pendragon) gehören mir und ich verdiene mit ihnen auch kein Geld. Sie stehen unter dem Copyright von Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**_Prolog:_**

„ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!"

„Wähle aus! Bist du ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Wenn du weiblich bist, lautet dein Name Ciara Pendragon (lese beiChapter 1 weiter). Bist du männlich, dann lautet dein Name Yuji Pendragon (lese bei Chapter 2 weiter)

Da du nun deine Wahl getroffen hast, ist es an der Zeit mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Inhaber der berühmten KC und Veranstalter dieses Turniers. Auf deinem Weg nach oben wirst du zahlreiche Duelle schlagen und wahlweise auch neue Freundschaften schließen. Doch wähle diese mit Bedacht! Denn Freund ist nicht gleich FREUND!

Um an unseren Duellen teilnehmen zu können, musst du die Duelldisk, die diesem Videoband beiliegt, anlegen. Um ganz nach oben zu kommen, musst du stets für ein Duell bereit sein. Das Finale wird in einer Woche auf einer geheimen Insel – deren Standpunkt du selbst herausfinden musst; wie erkläre ich später – stattfinden. Nur die besten der besten werden dort geduldet sein!

Und hier noch die Regeln:

- Keine unerlaubten oder gefälschten Karten!

- Es werden keine Einzelgänger akzeptiert. Duellanten – die am Turnier teilnehmen wollen – müssen sich in Gruppen, zu je 3 Duellanten, zusammenschließen.

- Am Finale dürfen nur die Gruppen teilnehmen, die wissen, wo sich die Insel befindet. Dazu erhält jeder Duellant, bei einem Sieg, auf seiner Duelldisk einen Buchstaben und eine Zahl. Die Buchstaben ergeben nach und nach den Namen der Insel und die Zahlen einen Code, den ihr knacken müsst.

- Regelverstöße werden mit Disqualifikation bestraft!

Soviel zu den Regeln. Sei morgen pünktlich um 10:00 Uhr in Domino-City, auf dem Platz vor meinem Imperium! Und vergiss nicht dich bei meinem Bruder Mokuba einzuschreiben! Das wäre dann alles. – Vorerst. Bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen: „Zeit für ein Duell!"

>ausschalt 

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

Chapter 1:_**

„Lasset die Spiele beginnen!" (Ciara)

08:50 Uhr. Der Wecker läutet. Du richtest dich auf und reibst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Du gähnst. ‚Zeit zum Aufstehen!', denkst du dir und schwingst dich aus dem Bett.

Zehn Minuten später stehst du in voller Montur im Flur und ziehst deine Schuhe an. Die Duelldisk hast du schon längst angelegt – dein Deck zum Kampf bereit. Entschlossen verlässt du das Haus und steigst in den nächsten Bus nach Domino-City. Du setzt dich auf einen leeren Platz; deine Blicke schweifen durch den Bus. Du bist nicht die einzige die am Turnier teilnimmt. Zahlreiche Duellanten sind um dich versammelt, tauschen sich über letzte Turniere aus und die ersten Teams bilden sich. Du seufzt. Gelangweilt blickst du aus dem Fenster. Als jedoch der Name Yugi Muto fällt, horchst du auf und blickst die beiden Jungen an, die sich über ihn unterhalten. Du lauscht.

„Yugi ist der beste! Selbst Kaibas letztes Turnier hat er gewonnen!"

„Ja! Er ist der ungeschlagene Champ!"

Du lächelst, wendest dich von den beiden ab und denkst dir: (2 Möglichkeiten)

1) ‚Yugi Muto…Pah! Der größte Duellant aller Zeiten! Das ich nicht lache! Dieses Turnier wird Yugi nicht gewinnen! Denn dieses Mal ist alles anders. Dieses Mal bin ich dabei!' Du beginnst breit zu grinsen. (Braves Mädchen! _Keks geb_)

2) ‚Yugi Muto…wer mit ihm in einem Team ist, hat echt Glück. Ich wünschte, dass ich Teil seines Teams wäre. Yugi ist mein großes Vorbild.' Sehnsüchtige Blicke wirfst du in den Himmel. (Ah…ein Yugi-Fan…_nya_ So was muss es ja auch geben…_hüstel_)

Der Bus hält. Du merkst wie die Duellanten den Bus verlassen. Du schließt dich ihnen an. Die eben geschlossenen Teams strömen zum Schalter, wo Mokuba schon auf sie wartet. Du blickst auf deine Uhr. ‚09:45 Uhr', stellst du fest und musst erkennen, dass dir die Zeit davon läuft. Du blickst dich um. Plötzlich kommen zwei Typen auf dich zu. Du musterst die beiden.

Der eine trägt einen goldenen Gegenstand um den Hals – du erkennst einen riesigen Ring. Silbernes, fast weißes Haar, schmückt seinen Kopf. Sein Handgelenk ziert eine Duelldisk. Seine Klamotten bestehen aus einem engen, schwarzen T-Shirt, einer dunkelgrünen Hose und einem langen, schwarz-schimmernden Umhang (Trenchcoat…_hüstel_ XP).

Der zweite blickt dich mit seinen violetten Augen eindringlich an. Sein goldenes Haar und der goldene Schmuck – welchen er um den Hals, um die Ober- und Unterarme und Handgelenke angelegt hat – glänzen in der Sonne. Er grinst teuflisch.

Du schluckst, stellst das Mustern aber nicht ein.

Sein braungebrannter Körper wird von einem olivgrünen T-Shirt und einer beigefarbenen Hose bedeckt. Sie bleiben vor dir stehen.

„Hey du!", richtet der junge mit dem Trenchcoat das Wort an dich.

„Ja?", entgegnest du.

„Du nimmst auch an diesem Turnier teil?", forscht der andere nach.

Du nickst stumm.

„Bist du schon in einem Team?"

„Nein…", antwortest du zaghaft. „Wieso fragt ihr?"

„Gut, dann ist heute dein Glückstag!" Der weißhaarige Junge grinst.

Du hebst die Augenbrauen.

„Was Bakura damit ausdrücken will ist, dass uns beiden noch ein Mitglied fehlt.", klärt dich der andere auf.

„Aja…und weiter?"

„Willst du nicht ein Teil der Geschichte werden?"

„Wie?" Du blinzelst verwirrt.

Der zweite Junge stößt Bakura in die Seite. Dieser räuspert sich.

„Willst du bei uns mitmachen?", drängt Bakura weiter.

Du überlegst. (was überlegst du da! LOS! NIMM AN! NIMM SIE!...nein…lieber doch ned XD _hüstel_ soll dich jetzt ned beeinflussen oder so...) Der zweite Junge verschränkt die Arme. „Was ist nun!", forscht er genervt weiter.

„Ich-", du willst eben antworten, als zwei weitere Jungen dazu kommen.

„Hey, Bakura!", ruft der Junge mit der seltsamen Stachelfrisur.

„Yami…", stöhnt Bakura und verdreht die Augen.

„Pharao…", erwidert der zweite und sieht die beiden eben angekommenen Jungen sauer an. „Was wollt ihr!"

„Dasselbe wie ihr, Marik.", meint der blonde Typ und sieht dich an.

Bis eben bist du dir ziemlich ignoriert vorgekommen. Du blickst auf. ‚Yami? Yugi? Vermutlich ein und dieselbe Person.' Dein Blick mustert den blonden. ‚Joey Wheeler', stellst du fest, ‚Zweiter im Königreich der Duellanten, Vierter bei Kaibas vorletztem Turnier (Wenn du Joey magst, ist hier Ende deiner Gedanken. Kannst du ihn nicht ausstehen, dann lies weiter)

Ein Tollpatsch mit großer Klappe. Keinen Funken Talent zum Duellieren. Das einzige, was ihn über Wasser hält, ist sein unverschämtes Glück…'

Die vier Jungen stellen sich vor dir auf und sehen dich an. Du blinzelst.

„Also. Beiden Teams fehlt noch ein Duellant.", fängt Yami an.

„Wir sollten ihr selbst die Entscheidung überlassen.", meint Marik und sieht dich, auf diese eine, bestimmte Weise, an.

Du überlegst.

Für welches Team entscheidest du dich? Entweder du schließt die Marik und Bakura an oder du wählst das Team von Yami und Joey.

„Hey du! Ich bin es! Seto Kaiba. Triff deine Wahl: wählst du Marik und Bakura, so lies bei Chapter 3 weiter. Fällt deine Wahl auf Yami und Joey, ist Chapter 5 dein Weg zum Weiterlesen.

Triff deine Wahl mit bedacht! Auch wenn Yami der König der Spiele ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er auch dieses Turnier gewinnt. Jeder verliert einmal. Du verstehst…Also, wir sehen uns bei Chapter 3/5 wieder!"

_zapp_

_ausgeh

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

Chapter 2:_**

„Lasset die Spiele beginnen!" (Yuji)

08:50 Uhr. Der Wecker läutet. Du richtest dich auf und reibst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Du gähnst. ‚Zeit zum Aufstehen!', denkst du dir und schwingst dich aus dem Bett.

Zehn Minuten später stehst du in voller Montur im Flur und ziehst deine Schuhe an. Die Duelldisk hast du schon längst angelegt – dein Deck zum Kampf bereit. Entschlossen verlässt du das Haus und steigst in den nächsten Bus nach Domino-City. Du setzt dich auf einen leeren Platz; deine Blicke schweifen durch den Bus. Du bist nicht die einzige die am Turnier teilnimmt. Zahlreiche Duellanten sind um dich versammelt, tauschen sich über letzte Turniere aus und die ersten Teams bilden sich. Du seufzt. Gelangweilt blickst du aus dem Fenster. Als jedoch der Name Yugi Muto fällt, horchst du auf und blickst die beiden Jungen an, die sich über ihn unterhalten. Du lauscht.

„Yugi ist der beste! Selbst Kaibas letztes Turnier hat er gewonnen!"

„Ja! Er ist der ungeschlagene Champ!"

Du lächelst, wendest dich von den beiden ab und denkst dir: (2 Möglichkeiten)

1) ‚Yugi Muto…Pah! Der größte Duellant aller Zeiten! Das ich nicht lache! Dieses Turnier wird Yugi nicht gewinnen! Denn dieses Mal ist alles anders. Dieses Mal bin ich dabei!' Du beginnst breit zu grinsen. (Braves Mädchen! _Keks geb_)

2) ‚Yugi Muto…wer mit ihm in einem Team ist, hat echt Glück. Ich wünschte, dass ich auch so viel Glück hätte wie Joey. Yugi ist mein großes Vorbild.' (Ah…ein Yugi-Fan…_nya_ So was muss es ja auch geben…_hüstel_)

Der Bus hält. Du merkst wie die Duellanten den Bus verlassen. Du schließt dich ihnen an. Die eben geschlossenen Teams strömen zum Schalter, wo Mokuba schon auf sie wartet. Du blickst auf deine Uhr. ‚09:45 Uhr', stellst du fest und musst erkennen, dass dir die Zeit davon läuft. Du blickst dich um. Plötzlich kommen zwei Typen auf dich zu. Du musterst die beiden.

Der eine trägt einen goldenen Gegenstand um den Hals – du erkennst einen riesigen Ring. Silbernes, fast weißes Haar, schmückt seinen Kopf. Sein Handgelenk ziert eine Duelldisk. Seine Klamotten bestehen aus einem engen, schwarzen T-Shirt, einer dunkelgrünen Hose und einem langen, schwarz-schimmernden Umhang (Trenchcoat…_hüstel_ XP).

Der zweite blickt dich mit seinen violetten Augen eindringlich an. Sein goldenes Haar und der goldene Schmuck – welchen er um den Hals, um die Ober- und Unterarme und Handgelenke angelegt hat – glänzen in der Sonne. Er grinst teuflisch. Sein braungebrannter Körper wird von einem olivgrünen T-Shirt und einer beigefarbenen Hose bedeckt. Sie bleiben vor dir stehen.

„Hey du!", richtet der junge mit dem Trenchcoat das Wort an dich.

„Ja?", entgegnest du.

„Du nimmst auch an diesem Turnier teil?", forscht der andere nach.

Du nickst stumm.

„Bist du schon in einem Team?"

„Nein…", antwortest du zaghaft. „Wieso?"

„Gut, dann ist heute dein Glückstag!" Der weißhaarige Junge grinst.

Du hebst die Augenbrauen.

„Was Bakura damit ausdrücken will ist, dass uns beiden noch ein Mitglied fehlt.", klärt dich der andere auf.

„Aja…und nun wollt ihr mich in eurem Team?"

„Bingo!" Bakura grinst weiter.

Der zweite Junge verschränkt die Arme. „Was ist nun!", forscht er genervt weiter.

„Ich-", du willst eben antworten, als zwei weitere Jungen dazu kommen.

„Hey, Bakura!", ruft der Junge mit der seltsamen Stachelfrisur.

„Yami…", stöhnt Bakura und verdreht die Augen.

„Pharao…", erwidert der zweite und sieht die beiden eben angekommenen Jungen sauer an. „Was wollt ihr!"

„Dasselbe wie ihr, Marik.", meint der blonde Typ und sieht dich an.

Bis eben bist du dir ziemlich ignoriert vorgekommen. Du blickst auf. ‚Yami? Yugi? Vermutlich ein und dieselbe Person.' Dein Blick mustert den blonden. ‚Joey Wheeler', stellst du fest, ‚Zweiter im Königreich der Duellanten, Vierter bei Kaibas vorletztem Turnier (Wenn du Joey magst, ist hier Ende deiner Gedanken. Kannst du ihn nicht ausstehen, dann lies weiter)

Ein Tollpatsch mit großer Klappe. Keinen Funken Talent zum Duellieren. Das einzige, was ihn über Wasser hält, ist sein unverschämtes Glück…'

Die vier Jungen stellen sich vor dir auf und sehen dich an. Du blinzelst.

„Also. Beiden Teams fehlt noch ein Duellant.", fängt Yami an.

„Wir sollten ihm selbst die Entscheidung überlassen.", meint Marik und sieht dich an.

Du überlegst.

Für welches Team entscheidest du dich? Entweder du schließt die Marik und Bakura an oder du wählst das Team von Yami und Joey.

„Hey du! Ich bin es! Seto Kaiba. Triff deine Wahl: wählst du Marik und Bakura, so lies bei Chapter4 weiter. Fällt deine Wahl auf Yami und Joey, ist Chapter6 dein Weg zum Weiterlesen.

Triff deine Wahl mit bedacht! Auch wenn Yami der König der Spiele ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er auch dieses Turnier gewinnt. Jeder verliert einmal. Du verstehst…Also, wir sehen uns bei Chapter 4/6 wieder!"

_zapp_

_ausgeh

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

Chapter 3:_**

„Und los!" (Ciara)

(Braves Mädchen _ggg_kriegst nen Keks _lol_)

Du stehst nun, neben Marik und Bakura, in einer großen Menschenmasse aus duellierfreudigen Teilnehmern. Die Teams sind geschlossen. Selbst Yami und Joey haben einen dritten Duellanten aufgetrieben. Du musterst ihn. Er hat kurzes, braunes Haar, blaue Augen und eine stattliche Figur. Plötzlich wird deine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen. Seto Kaiba betritt die Bühne.

Seto beginnt zu grinsen. Nebelschwaden ziehen am Boden vorüber. Bunte Lichtstrahlen tanzen quer über die Bühne. Eine einzigartige Lichtshow beginnt, bis schließlich ein einziger, weißer Scheinwerfer auf Seto zeigt.

„Duellanten!", beginnt Kaiba und schielt zu Yami.

Marik und Bakura verschränken die Arme. Du blickst zu Yami, der von Seto visiert wird. Joey verzieht seine Miene.

„Dieses Turnier wird alle vorherigen übertrumpfen! Ihr werdet bis an eure Grenzen kommen…UND DARÜBER HINAUS!"

Die Menge beginnt zu jubeln.

‚Er versteht es Reden zu halten'

„SEID IHR BEREIT FÜR DAS GRÖSSTE TURNIER ALLER ZEITEN!"

„JAAAAA!", kreischt die Masse.

„Hiermit erkläre ich das KC-Spezial-Turnier für eröffnet! ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!" Feuerwerkskörper schnellen durch die Luft und hinterlassen bunte Farbenspiele am Himmel. Die ausgelassene Meute jubelt dem Veranstalter zu. Du lächelst. ‚Typisch Seto Kaiba…'

„Auf geht's."

„Gehen wir", meint Marik und stubst dich an. Du nickst und folgst ihnen. Noch einmal blickst du nach hinten zu Yami und seinem Team, die sich ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg machen.

‚Nun wird sich herausstellen wer wirklich der beste ist. Wir sehen uns wieder…Yami!"

(Lies weiter bei Chapter 7)

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

Chapter 4: _**

„Und los!" (Yuji)

(Braver Junge _pat, pat_ Cookie geb _ggg_)

Du stehst nun, neben Marik und Bakura, in einer großen Menschenmasse aus duellierfreudigen Teilnehmern. Die Teams sind geschlossen. Selbst Yami und Joey haben einen dritten Duellanten aufgetrieben. Du musterst sie. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar mit den silbernen Strähnen glänzt im Licht. ‚Guter Körperbau…' Du grinst breit. Plötzlich wird deine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen. Seto Kaiba betritt die Bühne.

Seto beginnt zu grinsen. Nebelschwaden ziehen am Boden vorüber. Bunte Lichtstrahlen tanzen quer über die Bühne. Eine einzigartige Lichtshow beginnt, bis schließlich ein einziger, weißer Scheinwerfer auf Seto zeigt.

„Duellanten!", beginnt Kaiba und schielt zu Yami.

Marik und Bakura verschränken die Arme. Du blickst zu Yami, der von Seto visiert wird. Joey verzieht seine Miene.

„Dieses Turnier wird alle vorherigen übertrumpfen! Ihr werdet bis an eure Grenzen kommen…UND DARÜBER HINAUS!"

Die Menge beginnt zu jubeln.

‚Er versteht es Reden zu halten'

„SEID IHR BEREIT FÜR DAS GRÖSSTE TURNIER ALLER ZEITEN!"

„JAAAAA!", kreischt die Masse.

„Hiermit erkläre ich das KC-Spezial-Turnier für eröffnet! ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!" Feuerwerkskörper schnellen durch die Luft und hinterlassen bunte Farbenspiele am Himmel. Die ausgelassene Meute jubelt dem Veranstalter zu. Du lächelst. ‚Typisch Seto Kaiba…'

„Auf geht's."

„Gehen wir", meint Marik und tippt dich an. Du nickst und folgst ihnen. Noch einmal blickst du nach hinten zu Yami und seinem Team, die sich ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg machen.

‚Nun wird sich herausstellen wer wirklich der beste ist. Wir sehen uns wieder…Yami!'

(Lies weiter bei Chapter 8)

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

Chapter 5:_**

„Und los!" (Ciara)

(Ähm…ja…ähm…_hüstel_ Jedem das Seine XD)

Du stehst nun, neben Yami und Joey, in einer großen Menschenmasse aus duellierfreudigen Teilnehmern. Die Teams sind geschlossen. Selbst Bakura und Yami haben einen dritten Duellanten aufgetrieben. Du musterst ihn. Er hat kurzes, braunes Haar, blaue Augen und eine stattliche Figur. Plötzlich wird deine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen. Seto Kaiba betritt die Bühne.

Seto beginnt zu grinsen. Nebelschwaden ziehen am Boden vorüber. Bunte Lichtstrahlen tanzen quer über die Bühne. Eine einzigartige Lichtshow beginnt, bis schließlich ein einziger, weißer Scheinwerfer auf Seto zeigt.

„Duellanten!", beginnt Kaiba und schielt zu Yami.

Marik und Bakura verschränken die Arme. Du blickst zu Yami, der von Seto visiert wird. Joey verzieht seine Miene.

„Dieses Turnier wird alle vorherigen übertrumpfen! Ihr werdet bis an eure Grenzen kommen…UND DARÜBER HINAUS!"

Die Menge beginnt zu jubeln.

‚Er versteht es Reden zu halten'

„SEID IHR BEREIT FÜR DAS GRÖSSTE TURNIER ALLER ZEITEN!"

„JAAAAA!", kreischt die Masse.

„Hiermit erkläre ich das KC-Spezial-Turnier für eröffnet! ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!" Feuerwerkskörper schnellen durch die Luft und hinterlassen bunte Farbenspiele am Himmel. Die ausgelassene Meute jubelt dem Veranstalter zu. Du lächelst. ‚Typisch Seto Kaiba…'

„Auf geht's."

„Gehen wir", meint Joey und tippt dich an. Du nickst und folgst ihnen. Noch einmal blickst du nach hinten zu Marik und Bakura, die sich ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg machen.

‚Wir sehen uns wieder…!'

(Lies weiter bei Chapter 9)

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**_

* * *

Chapter 6:_**

„Und los!" (Yuji)

(Ähm…ja…ähm…_hüstel_ Jedem das Seine XD)

Du stehst nun, neben Yami und Joey, in einer großen Menschenmasse aus duellierfreudigen Teilnehmern. Die Teams sind geschlossen. Selbst Bakura und Yami haben einen dritten Duellanten aufgetrieben. Du musterst sie. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar mit den silbernen Strähnen glänzt im Licht. ‚Guter Körperbau…' Du grinst breit. Plötzlich wird deine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen. Seto Kaiba betritt die Bühne.

Seto beginnt zu grinsen. Nebelschwaden ziehen am Boden vorüber. Bunte Lichtstrahlen tanzen quer über die Bühne. Eine einzigartige Lichtshow beginnt, bis schließlich ein einziger, weißer Scheinwerfer auf Seto zeigt.

„Duellanten!", beginnt Kaiba und schielt zu Yami.

Marik und Bakura verschränken die Arme. Du blickst zu Yami, der von Seto visiert wird. Joey verzieht seine Miene.

„Dieses Turnier wird alle vorherigen übertrumpfen! Ihr werdet bis an eure Grenzen kommen…UND DARÜBER HINAUS!"

Die Menge beginnt zu jubeln.

‚Er versteht es Reden zu halten'

„SEID IHR BEREIT FÜR DAS GRÖSSTE TURNIER ALLER ZEITEN!"

„JAAAAA!", kreischt die Masse.

„Hiermit erkläre ich das KC-Spezial-Turnier für eröffnet! ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!" Feuerwerkskörper schnellen durch die Luft und hinterlassen bunte Farbenspiele am Himmel. Die ausgelassene Meute jubelt dem Veranstalter zu. Du lächelst. ‚Typisch Seto Kaiba…'

„Auf geht's."

„Gehen wir", meint Joey und tippt dich an. Du nickst und folgst ihnen. Noch einmal blickst du nach hinten zu Marik und Bakura, die sich ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg machen.

‚Wir sehen uns wieder…!'

(Lies weiter bei Chapter 10)

* * *


End file.
